User talk:BlueFrackle
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miss Mousqueterr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crimsoncrusader (talk) 10:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Could you please start putting them on the pages you create? All pages are supposed to have them (which is why all other pages have them) and it's tiring having to do it for you all the time. It takes two seconds.Cebr1979 (talk) 07:46, April 14, 2016 (UTC) hey look bluefrackle I'm very sorry for what I did over on the non-aliens species wiki really I am it just I'm unique especially the way I'm writing, so can you shortened my blocking to the day that Ready Player One movie is out I can guarantee it, besides don't you want to solve the mystery whether the Iron Giant count as a Non-Alien species bluefrackle also can you leave my profile unblocked on the non-alien species I won't do besides chatting, because I get bored for the blocking to end. Griffguy26 (talk) 00:31, March 12, 2018 (UTC) rules on the non-alien species actually bluefrackle whatever you do don't extended it for how long you want because its your own fault of this nonesense it doesn't say anything at all in the rules see: Some important things that everyone should be aware of before editing: *Copy-pasting text from external sources (including other wikis) is strictly forbidden. Users who do it will be blocked immediately and copy-pasted articles will be deleted on sight. The only exception to this rule concerns a few articles shared between this wiki and our sister site. *It's also strictly forbidden to create empty blank pages, as well as to merge, split, rename or repurpose pages or reupload images without direct approval from an admin. Users who do any of these risk getting blocked, although some offenses are less serious than others and will be judged accordingly. *Fictional characters and species are only allowed here as long as they've been featured in official, commercially-published media. Original web content is generally not allowed for this reason. *Articles should not be written in past tense, unless dealing with a creature that's officially extinct. *Sentience means feeling. Sapience means thinking. *'Anthropomorphized animals are not allowed', unless they're recognized as unique or unusual within the universe of the work they originate from (e.g. Pinky and the Brain being genetically enhanced, the TMNT being mutates, etc.). *Since this wiki deals with a lot of fiction, every page risks containing spoilers. The worst cases, dealing with major plot twists, will be marked with an appropriate template. and doesn't even mention about creating pointless redirects, adding inaccurate information about a character (from a film I haven't even watched), adding a duplicated uncropped image, besides I just wanted to be three months not a year, so do me fave and shortened it to three months instead of making it longer please? also for the last time the its not nonsense its the way that I'm describing it. Griffguy26 (talk) 01:06, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Already taken care hey Bluefrackle I already explain of what's happening over on the non-alien's wiki to crimson while you were gone, so your welcome. Griffguy26 (talk) 14:22, March 12, 2018 (UTC) also you promise that you'll help me bluefrackle on making a wiki remember? Griffguy26 (talk) 14:50, March 12, 2018 (UTC) 3 months Bluefrackle I thought we agreed for three months not a year, so can you please change my blocking period to three months on the non-aliens wiki please? Griffguy26 (talk) 15:58, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Found it hey Bluefrackle I found out where the syfy version of those Hellhounds are and they're from Romania which is part of Europe so can you please add the hellhounds to European creatures category on the Non-Alien species wiki please? Griffguy26 (talk) 16:24, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Back to the Galactic Creatures wiki Hey may I have a word with you over on the Galactic Creatures wiki please? Griffguy26 (talk) 14:19, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Back to Galactic Creatures wiki Hey Bluefrackle you better want to hear this once you get here onto Galactic Creatures wiki. Griffguy26 (talk) 14:57, March 16, 2018 (UTC)